The specific aim of this study is to determine the safety, efficacy, and practicality of long-term LDL-apheresis for the treatment of children with receptor-negative homozygous familial hypercholesterolemia (FH). The study also seeks to determine the capability of LDL-apheresis to effect the retardation, arrest, and regression of zanthomas and atherosclerosis in this disorder.